The invention concerns an arrangement and method for mobile communications utilizing a mobility server to enable matching of formats of an IP-network that is linked to a mobile radio network.
Mobile communication and computer-supported communication via Internet have, in a short time, become important determinants of social life and driving forces of economic development in all developed countries. In both fields, global markets with huge potential for development have formed within a very short time out of a rapidly transpiring process of innovation.
The effects of certain limitations are already noticeable today in spite of the comparatively high speed with which the extremely complex standards currently applied (e.g., GSM) were developed and established, and with which future standards (e.g., UMTS) are being developed, and also in spite of the considerable market success of the present systems,. Thus, there is still significant potential for simplification of mobile communication given the broad, international global use (also characterized as "roaming".) So far, there have been limitations and difficulties in the use of the constantly and dramatically expanding opportunities of the Internet for subscribers of the mobile radio networks.
The merging of technologies of public mobile radio networks and the Internet harbors a high potential for innovation with respect to new network architectures and cost-efficient products. In this context, new architectures and protocols for mobility administration are of particular significance.